Stronger
by littlemonster93
Summary: Sequel to my story Spitting Image! Arlene raised her new daughter, and all the challenges she faces while doing so! Read to find out what happends! R&R! Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my sequal to Spitting Image!**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**Rights to the owners! I only own Arlene,Star, and Shaylyn!**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

How long as it been? Two years? Yup, you guessed right. It's been two years since Shaylyn was born, and two years since my rape. Wow, how time flys.

Well, let me catch you up on what has been happening. Me and Star are engaged. She proposed on my 18th birthday, but don't get all frazzled. We arnt going to do anything till where out of school. I don't want to start that part of my life so soon, but it's nice to know me and her will be together then.

Shaylyn is now two years old, and a complete blessing. She came out of a bad situation, but I would never trade her for anything. She has the prettiest green eyes, and dark hair. She loves Star, and both my moms, and me of course.

Right now, she's taking a nap, and it's time for me to catch up on some homework I missed. It would be easier if she would let me do my homework, but she dosent, and I guess it's okay. Just way behind right now. I'm go glad Mom and Momma watch her when I despetly need homework time.

I'm finally finished, and Shay is still sleeping in her room. I walk down the staris and sit down at the table.

"Hey,hun."Momma smiled at me.

"Hi,Momma."I say.

"Get your work done?" She asked.

"Sure did. Finally caught up."I say.

"Well, that's good."She said.

I look down to my hands and smile at her.

"Hey,Momma."I say.

"Hum?"She asks.

"I don't know. I'm just glad things finally looked up."I say.

"I am to."She said.

I stand up and pour me a glass of , and I hear Shay start to cry.

"Hang on."I say.

I walk up to her room and walk inside. She's standing in her crib and her face lights up once I come in.

"Well,good morning sunshine."I say as I pick her up. I change her dipar, and take her down to Momma.

"Say hi to Meme."I say as I come down with her.

"Hey,pumpkin."Momma smiled as she took her from me and held her for a while.

I walk into the ketchin and finish off my drink real quick before I grab her a jar of baby food. I get her a spoon as Momma puts her in her high chair.

"Here,swettie."I coo as I spid a spoon full into her mouth. She giggles and swallows.

"Did I ever eat this much?" I ask with a small laugh, as I feed Shay another spoon full.

"More."Momma said as she sat down across from me. "You really have done a good job, hun. I'm really proud of you."

I smile at her."Thanks,Momma, but honestly, I wouldnt have been able to without you,Mom and Star."I say.

Shay finally finished off her jar and I get her a sippie cup of orange juice. I pick her up and sit on the floor with her and Momma. Were playing, and as Shay is walking to me, she's just really starting to grasp it, though she's getting better, she falls and hits her arm on the corner of the table.

"Oh,gosh,are you okay?" I ask as I crawl over to her and look at her arm. She wasent crying,which was weird, she just looked at bruised almost immedlly, but I guess that's normal in babies. Their skin is very soft.

"Your okay, just a little bruise."I say and she giggles at me. Maybe it's nothing to worry about.

A few hours pass and I put Shay down to sleep. I come back down to Momma and sit down beside her.

"Is burising normal in a two year old?"I ask.

"All kids get bruises."Momma said.

"Yeah, but it an immedite thing."I say.

"Don't worry, it's just a 'll heal just fine."Momma said.

"There's my two favorite girls."Mom said as she walked inside. She came over,kissed Momma and kissed my head."Where little Shay?"

"I just put her down."I say.

"Damn it."Mom laughed.

I laughed to as she sat down in the chair beside the couch where me and Momma sat.

I don't know what where watching, but as soon as I stand up, Star comes in the door, with Cat and Beck behind her.

"Hey."I smile as I hug her.

"Hi."Star smiles.

"Hey,."Mom smiles.

"Hey."Momma says.

"We just wanted to stop was in a hurry to come over."Beck said.

"Well, you guys know to just come in."Mom smiled.

"Wheres our little girl?"Star asks.

"Asleep."I say.

She sighs but nods.I can tell her wanted to see her, but she would probaly wake up soon.

Me and Star go up staris to my room and sit down on my bed.

"So,how was your day?"Star asked me.

"Finished my homework,play with Shay,ya know,usual."I smile.

She nods.

I decided not to tell her about the bruise right now. I'll wait and see if it heals, and if it dosent, I'll get it checked. I'm probaly being paranoid anyway.

My thoughts where intrupted by Star, and her kiss.I smile into it as we fell into my bed and the kiss got deeper. I pushed away for a second.

"Star,not right now."I say.

She nods and sits up."I just wanted to kiss you."She says.

I giggle and lay back down on my bed.

My eyes open to the sound of Shay's mumbled cry.I groan some and sit up. Star was gone and a note laid on my bed.

_**Hey,babe. Sorry, I had to leave, but I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed really tired. Call me later. Love you-Star**_

I smile and walked into Shay's room and her eyes had just opened.

"Hey."I smile at her and pick her up. I lay her on the changeing table and change her dipar.I take her down and get her a sippie cup of milk and talke her back to her room. I sit down on the rocking chair I have in there and I hold her and let her drink of her milk.

It's sad. I look down at her, and the memory of my rape comes back to mind. I havent thought about it in a long time, and for some reason, tonight, I do. I smile at her and look out the window. I wonder if he's still in jail or got out for something. Parol, Probation, Good behavior. Whatever, I don't care. I hate that I'm thinking about it though. After two years.

I look down and Shay is fast asleep. I take the cup from her hands and lay her back down. I walk across the hall to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it!**

**I finally have my internet back! sorry it took so long to update,but Im back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**You guys know the drill**

**APOV**

My eyes fluttered open as Shay started to cry. I get up off of my bed and rub my eyes as I walk across the hall to her bed. She's never cried this hard before, not even for being hungry.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to her crib. She didn't even stop crying when she sow me, which she usually doses. She had one hand gribbing her crip and the other hung by her side."What's wrong with your arm?" I ask. I turn it around and she cries even harder, but I gotta see. My eyes get wide. The bruise she had gotten yesterday was huge now, and almost black.

"Mom! Momma!" I yell, picking Shay up and running into their room. I slam their lights on.

"Ari, what the hell?" Mom groans.

"Look!"I yell.

Shay is still crying and can't move her arm.

"Holy shit."Mom said.

"That's the bruise she got yesterday?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, what is wrong with her?" I ask, holding Shay closer to me.

"Come on."Mom said.

I slip a blanket over her and get into Mom's car. Momma jumps into the driver's seat speeds to the hospital. Once we drive up I run inside with Shay, showing the nurse at the table and she takes us back to a room.

Shay has finally stopped crying, but she still can bearly move her arm. She's giggling at me though, which makes me feel a little better.

"?" The doctor asked. All three of us stand up."Shaylyn's mother,"He added.

Mom and Momma sit down.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come out here?" She says.

I follow.

"Okay, the bruise on Shay;yn's arm could be a sign of cancer, but I highly doubt it. Are you sure she hasent been... Hurt?" He asks.

"Hurt? Like how?" I ask.

"You know, hurt. Was she hurt by someone you know, or maybe?"He asks.

My eyes get big. How could he even suggest that."Hell,no. I would never hurt her."I say.

He cocks his eyebrown and looks down at his clip board."Then, I will run the test for you."He says. He walks away and I can't help but just stand there.

I finally come out of my mind and walk back into the room.

"So?"Momma asked.

"He thinks I abuse her."I say,sitting down on the bed next to Shay.

"What?"Mom asks.

"That or... Cancer."I choak out.

Momma covers her mouth and I pick up Shay and hug her to my chest.

The nurse comes back in.

"Okay, I need a blood sample. Can you try and distract her for me?" She asks.

I nod and turn her head to face me."Shay, look at mommy."I say,stroaking her head and making her laugh.

The nurse stick her and her face turns red.

"Just look at and Mowmow. Just look at us."I cries.

"Okay,all done."The nurse smiles at me.

"There ya see."I say hugging her close to me.

"Now the tests are gonna take atleast two weeks, so go ahead and go home, and I will call you when the tests come in."The nurse says.

I nod. I pick Shay up and we walk back out to the car. We drive home and I put Shay to sleep. She needed it.

I come back down and sit downa t the table and look at the table.

Mom and Momma sit down with me and I can't help but let some tears fall from my eyes.

"It'll be she doses have cancer, then we'll get through it."Momma said.

I snif and cry some more.

I can't believe they thought I hurt her on purpose. And what worse is she might have cancer, why doses my life always seem to go down hill?

**Sorry it's so short, and sad**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

These two weeks seem to drag on forever. Shay was back to herself again, though the bruise hardly healed at all. It had maybe gotten a little smaller, but not by much at all.

Shay is asleep on my lap and I'm sitting on the couch. She has never been this tired before, never slept this much, and it worried sat beside me,her hand playing with my hair.

"Just try and 'll call."She said.

I nod and I run my fingers through the hair that Shay has to her shoulders and it's soft and thin.

Momma comes in from her room and sits down on the floor and looked up at me."Ari, the doctor's on the phone."She said.

I handed Shay over to Mom and ran into her bedroom where the phone laid.

"Hello?"I ask.

"Shaylyn's mother?" The man asked.

"Yes."I answer.

"Well,we got the blood tests back."He said.

I felt my heart almost stop."Well?"I ask.

"I'm sorry,but... Your daughter has Lukemia."He said.

My eyes grow,and my stomach phone slipd from my hands and I fall to my knees.I feel tears stream down my face and I hit the floor a few times. I heard the doctor hang up the line and I throw the phone across the room. After a while I get up and run down to my parents and Shay. I take her from Mom and I just hug her as close as I can get her to me.

They both look at me,and I guess they can tell from my expression what he said. They look at eachother and then get up and walk over to me. I don't know what to do.

Momma hugs me and kisses my head.

"When do we need to take her in?"She asked.

All I can do is shake my head.

"I'll call him back."Mom said and left the room.

Shay woke up and looked up at me with tired,green eyes.I look down to her and kiss her forehead.I just hope she make's it through 's only two years old.

Momma's arm is still around me and I hand Shay to Momma.

"Where are you going?"She asked.

"I need to call Star."I say.

I grab my cell phone off of the table and dial her number.

**Hello?"**

"Star,I have some pretty bad news."

**"What's wrong?"**

"It's Shay."

**"What?"**

It's so hard to say,I choak up. I tear up again and I take in a shaky breath.

"She has..."I pause for a second."Cancer."

I can hear her gasp.

**"Cancer?'**

"Yeah."I say.

I don't even remember the rest of our conversation,I hang up after she said good-bye.I set my phone down and Mom comes back into the room.

"We need to take her in need to see if anything has spread and sonce she's so young it's a high possibility it has."Mom says.

I wipe my eyes again and sit down at the table.

I can't find any words to say,their stuck in my throat.

"What if she dosent make it?"I finaly ask.

Mom walks over to me and hugs me.

"She's a strong little girl."Is all she says.

I nod,but I don't know. Some older people don't make it through this,so how could a two year old? I hold my head and look over to Shay,who had fallen asleep again.I can't believe this is happening,and I don't know how to help her.

I look down at the table and the door slams runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."She says,on the verge of tears herself.

I hug her back and finally let her go.

She looks over to Shay and walks over and kisses her head.

"Star,come with us tomorrow?"I ask.

She looks over to me and gives me a very tiny smile."Of course."She says.

**sorry it's so short, but I did this before school,so yeah... hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

I really hate to see this. See my daughter so upset and my granddaughter sick with a potientally killing disease.

I'm sitting on the couch with Tori and she's laying on me,my arm around her shoulder.

"I really hate this."She says.

I nod."I do to,babe."I say.

She looks at me and sighs.

"I feel so sorry for 's to young to be dealing with this."She says.

I is way to young.I know Shay wasent her fault even, she dosent even like men, but still she kept her and she's doing an amazing job. Though,Arlene can't handle the fight with Lukemia.

**APOV**

I'm laying on my bed, Shay is sound asleep laying beside me. I look at her and I cry again. This two year old girl is so sick.I wipe my eyes and sit up, trying not to move her a whole lot,but I doubt it would have woke her anyway.

I get up off of my bed and sit on my floor. I can't help but just stare at my floor. I don't know what to do,what to do, or how to do it. I'm way to young for this. I love,Shay,with all my heart,but I don't know if I can handle this. I don't think I can handle her being sick and me not being able to help her.

I look up to my celling and close my eyes.

I open them just as Shay sturrs on my bed. I put my chin on the bed and look at her. She turns to face me and touches my face and smiles at me. She has no clue. I smile back and pick her up.

"Shay,you gotta go to the doctor. You're very sick, and they can help you."I say.

She looks at me and plays with my hair. She has no clue what's going on and I can't help but cry.

**TPOV**

I'm in the ketchin now,making supper,not anything real big, just something because Jade was hingrey.

I'm worried. About Arlene,. Ari is way to young and she dosent have a clue what to do, but I don't I would have eather. I would have acted the same way she did.

I sigh and finsih up,setting the food out on the counter,I don't feel like setting table.

I lay down on Jade again and she puts her arm around me.

I sigh and looked up at her.

I look down to my hands and close my eyes.

"Jade,what are we gonna do?"I ask.

She looks down to me and kisses me.

"We'll do whatever we need to do."She says.

I nod, but I still feel like she's in over her head.

**APOV**

Shay gives me a funny look.

"Mommy? Why cry?"She almost mumbled.

I look basically just said her first scentence, and a wave of happiness hit me for a breif second. I rub her cheek gently and kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry,swettie.I'll be okay."I say with a small smile.

She smiles at me and plays with my hair some more.

She's so content, and happy. I want to be like her. Not have a care in the world.

She looks at me and streches her arms out. I smile and pick her up.

"Mowmow."She cooed as she bounced in my arms.

I smile at her and nod.

I walk down the staris and find Momma.

"She wanted you."I say as I hand her over.

"Ari,can I talk to you?"Momma asked as she handed Shay over to Mom.

I nod.

"Mowmow be right back."Momma says to Shay as we walk into the hallway.

She faces me as we lean against opposite walls.

"Ari,I can't help but feel like your in over your head."Momma says.

I look at her."What?"I ask.

"It's just. Your 18,Ari. I don't think you should be dealing with sometime like this so young."She says.

My eyes tear up.

"I can't help the fact I was raped,okay? Some bastard out there decided to take advantage of me because he was to horny for his own is the only thing that kept me going.I know you guys have helped me,but."I say.

"But what? Your 18. I know you can't help what happened, but I don't think you should be dealing with this.."She says.

Tears are streaming down my face.I cover my eyes and slid down the wall to the floor.I feel like I was back in the able to do anything but comes over across the snall distance and sit down beside me.

"Momma,your right.I am to young,but that's my daughter."I say.

Momma rubbs my back."I know,and you've done excellent, but this is just a little to much for someone your age."Momma says.

I look up at her and wipe my eyes.

"Momma,I love you.I do, but your wrong. I can do this."I say.

I stand up and hold on to the wall as I walk in the room where Shay was and she looks at me.

"Mommy okay?"She asks my mom.

Mom looks at me and back to her.

"yeah."She says.

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

It's Shay's first doctor just to determine the type of treatment she will need.

I'm sitting in the car,Shay between me and Star in her carseat,Mom and Momma up front.

Shay is holding onto my fingers as she chews on a teething ring she's had for almost a year.I look out the window and and take in a deep breath as I watch the palm trees fly down the side of the highway.

The ride was silent,everyone minding their own business,even Shay was quite.

We finally reach the hospital and my heart sinks.I look over to Shay and looks at me and squeezes my hand before we all get out.I unbulckel Shay and carry her inside,everyone behind I sign her in we wait.

"Shaylyn West."The nurse called.

Me,Mom,Momma and Star all stand up and follow her into the room we would most likely be in for a long time.

I sit Shay on the bed and dress her in the gown the nurse gave was pink and had little ponies on the little kids,I guess.

"Hey,guys."The doctor says as he comes in.

I turn and smile a bit.

"Okay,well,for one,I'm so being so young,this is really a sad thing."He says.

"Thanks."I say.

"Okay,well,I'm .I will be Shaylyn primary doctor for now ,the type of Lukemia she has is likes to hide in the Lympth Nodes and blood doses orginate from the bone marrow,which is sometimes hard to treat." says.

I close my eyes and turned to face him."So,what do we need to do?"I ask.

"Well,first we need to see how far it has spread and for that,we need a CAT scan."He says.

I nod."Well,lets get that over with."I say.

He nods and put his hands on the door knob."The nurse will be right here."He says before he leaves.

I turn back to face Shay and the others and wipe my eyes comes over and hugs me while Mom and Momma play with Shay.

The nurse comes into the room with a wheelchair.

"Okay, ready?"She asked.

I nod.

"Mom,you can ride with her and everything."She smiled.

I nod and pick Shay up and sit in the felt weird.

Once we get there I put Shay on the table.

"Now,swettie,you need to stay very still,okay?"I say.

"Otay,Mommy."She cooes at me.

I watch as the nurse hits the button and she is scaned through the machine.I bite my finger as it's finally comes back out and sits up.

"Did I do good,Mommy?"She giggles at me.

I smile."Yes,you did."I say.

Were wheeled back into the room and I put Shay back on the bed and let her play.

It had been almost an hour before came back in.

"I'm sorry,but it has spread pretty beong so young and all it had an easy route."He says.

I bit my bottom lip and turned to look at her and back at him.

"So?"I ask,almost crying.

"The only thing we can do is Chemo,see if it helps,but I don't think it will have a high progonios."He said,running his hands through his short messy hair.

I nod and bit my fingers.

"This will be her room for 's in the pedaractics word,so she should be fine."He smiles.

"Thanks."I say.

He nods and leaves.

"I'll let the nurses know."He said.

I look at Shay and I start balling.I fall off the stool I was sitting on and lean up against the comes over and sits beside me,pulling me into a hug.I feel like that little kid two years ago.I feel torn again, and I just want this nightmare to end.I look at that little girl on the bed and she looks at me.

"Mommy,why cry?"She asks again.

And I can't help but cry harder.

**Dang,this is just getting really sad,I'm gonna put some happy moments in here,I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

Weve been here almost two whole months,and Shay has lost all her hair,lost weight,and looks so fragile,like she did when she was born.

Right now she's asleep,and I'm sitting by her bed. The chemo wasent working right now,and her cancer had spread even futher in her blood stream.I held onto her tiny,pale hand and rubbed the top of it,looking down at her. Right now I was the only one here,Star,Mom and Momma had all gone to get showers and clean clothes.I didn't wanna leave.I showered here in the bathroom in her room,I had Mom and Momma bring me clean clothes.

I looked down to her sleeping face.

"Shay,swettie,your going to be okay. Your a fighter."I say,hoping she can hear me.

Shay opened her eyes,all of the color from them is gone. Their pale,and the white of her eyes are slightly blue.I smile at her and kiss her bald head. She hasent talked to me in about a week. She just looks at me.

She opened her mouth some as Dr. Staton comes in.

"Arlene,I am so sorry,but the chemo just isnt working. It's not clearing out her systems,the cancer has moved to her lungs,I don't know what more we can do. She's to young for sugury,and she's lost to much weight already."He says.

I look down to my little girl and close my eyes,tears streaming down them.

"There has to be something we can do."I mumble.

"I'm sorry,but theres not."He says.

I nod and clutch her hand tighter.I look at Shaylyn and she looks at me with this "can we go home,now?" look.I cry and cover my eyes.

"Were going to have to send her home. Fill her last days with as much love and happiness as you can."He says.

I nod and kiss her hand.

**JPOV**

I'm at home,Tori taking a shower.

I look to my knees and I know Shay isnt going to make it much longer. It's just to much for her tiny body to take.

I sigh and wipe a few stray tears that have fallen from my eyes. Star is sitting beside me and she rubbs my back.

",I know this sucks,it doses, but whatever happends,we'll make it."She says.

I turn to face my future daughter-in-law and she's so much like Cat in that way,always trying to find the bright side of things.

"Okay,guys,ready?"Tori asked as she comes out.

We both nod and head out to the car.

The ride is silent and once we get up to Shay's room,Arlene is getting her things together.

"Ari?"I ask.

"Mom?"She asks.

She runs over to me and hugs me,tears streaming down her and Tori go over to Shay.

"What did he say?"I ask.

"T-thers nothing else they can do. He says to t-take her home and fill her last d-d..."She says before breaking down.

I hold her and rub her head.I was right. Shy isnt going to make it.

It takes us a few hours,but we get her together and were take her home and let her play.

**APOV**

**3 days later**

I'm sitting in the living room floor,Shay laying between my legs's sleeping,and I can hear her breathing become more labored.

These past three days have been amazing,but I know it was her last three days.I tried my best not to cry every night,but I did,and woke up when I feel asleep.I really havent slept in three days,keeping an eye on Shay and all.

I can't help but to think what all has happend. Two years ago I was raped,and at first,didn't even want her,but once I heard her heartbeat,all that changed.I had her and raised her best I could,and everyone loved her.I love her and I don't want her to die,but I guess it's how it is.

I lay down beside her and kiss her head one last time.

"Shaylyn Marie West you have been the best baby I could have wished for.I love you so much,and I don't want you to die,but I guess I have no choice. This illness you got just took you over,and you where just to weak to fight it.I know for a fact your strong,but maybe your little body isnt.I-...I love you, Star loves you,Mowmow loves you and Meme loves you. We all love you,and we will miss you so much,honney you have no clue how much we will. You have been a complete blessing to me,kept me going through so much,I love you."I say,tears running down my cheeks.

I lay my head down next to her's and listen to her breathing. It becomes showller by the second,and her heart beats beats odd. She balls her hands into fist's and lets them go,taking in one final deep breath and it stopped. Her chest stopped and her heart stopped.I kissed her forehead again and cried,right there beside her still warm body.

"Arl-"Momma said,coming down the hall. She stops once she sees me,and looks down. She knows what has just happend. She walks over to me and pulls me away from Shay and I just cry on her shoulder.

"Jade!"She calls.

"Wha-"Mom says once she sees Shay on the floor."Oh,god."She walked over to her,picked her up and went in another room.

Momma held me,calling Star.

"It'll be okay.I'm here."She cooed me.

I held onto her shirt and cried.

It's been two days,I'm standing in my room,in a black dress.I just can't believe I'm going to my daughter's funeral. It just hasent sunk in yet.

"You ready?"Momma asks,poking her head in.

I turn to look at her and I shake my head and cry again.

She walks in, hugs me and rubs my back.

"Let's just get this over with."She says.

I nod and we walk down to meet with Mom and Star,

We leave to go to the church,talking with the pastor that would be speaking.

I'm standing at her casket. She's dressed in her favorite pink dress.A white hat over her bald head. She still looks so tiny,and I gently rub her now cold cheek and kiss her forehead.

"Mommy loves you."I whisper as I walk out to wait with the rest of my family.

**yeah,this ended up being really sad,and I'm ending it here,I don't really know what else to put in it so...**

**well,I hoped you guys liked the story!**


End file.
